KFP: Parasyte
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: The Valley of Peace has been invaded by small worm-like creatures called Parasytes, who take a host and give their new bodies the power to shape-shift in order to feed and defend itself. One of these Parasytes fails to take over the body of Po Ping, and is stuck as the panda's right arm permanently. Together, they wage their own personal war on these body-snatching invaders
1. Invasion

**A/N: I am full-on addicted to this awesome anime called 'Parasyte: The Maxim'. It's kinda like invasion of the body snatchers, but the aliens also give their human hosts the ability to turn their appendages into razor sharp weapons. To start the new year, I figured I'd do something combining the Parasyte fandom with the Kung fu Panda fandom. Why? Because no matter what universe you live in, a Parasyte invasion can take place in any universe, which is another reason why it's terrifying and awesome at the same time. So, this story is a retelling of the 'Kung fu Panda' short; 'Secrets of the Scroll', only it crosses over into the world of Parasyte as well. Now let's get right into the story, shall we? Enjoy!**

* * *

Deep in center of ancient China, there was a small, secluded village amongst a large field of wheat with many rivers rushing through it. This village was known to many who lived there as the 'Valley of Peace', and it was home to a large palace atop a very tall hill. The Jade Palace, the home to the legendary masters of Kung fu, Oogway and Shifu, as well as their student, Tigress. It was a seemingly normal village, nothing exciting or extraordinary happened. But little did the villagers know that tonight, things were about to change.

It was an hour past midnight in the Valley, and everyone was safely tucked into their bed, sleeping soundly. The cricket's chirping was an annoyance to some, to others it was enough to lull them to sleep (mostly because of how adjusted they had been to the country life). From the sky fell small green kiwi-shaped spores, covered in a substance that felt like grass, as well as small black fronds all over. They came down like snow in the winter, or ashes after a great blazing fire. When they landed, out of these spores came out a small green worm with fronds on the sides, and eyeballs on the tips of said fronds, and on the tip of their heads was something similar to a silver drill-bit. Some of them landed on the open windowsills of homes and apartments of the villagers who lived there, others landed in the plants or the rivers that surrounded the town. Most of the worms that exited these spores found their way to the sleeping villager and entered their bodies through their ears, which gave them a clear pathway to their brain. The pain of them drilling through their brain matter to reach the very center of their minds caused the villagers to scream lightly, or just to struggle before they finally settled down and went back to sleep. They had already selected their hosts.

* * *

One spore landed on the roof of a local food establishment. The worm exited it's spore and saw a sign hanging up on the inside above the counter. The sign was in Chinese characters that read 'Mr. Ping's Noodles', but the worm didn't understand what it meant, and was confused at the sight of the characters meanings. The worm then continued to move across the edge of the roof and then landed on a windowsill that was right above the sign it saw earlier, and it looked inside to see a sleeping male panda in his mid-teen years. To the worm, this panda seemed like it was the perfect host for itself. After a few minutes of crawling on the floor, and up the leg of the panda's bed, the worm made it's way to the panda's ear only to see it was blocked by a foam plug. The worm hissed in irritation, and then made it's way up the panda's face all the way up to his nose. The minute the worm was about to enter the panda's right nostril, the panda stood up from his bed and sneezed, which sent the worm flying onto the other side of the bed, right in between his feet.

"Oh man, that was a big one" the panda said tiredly. The worm hissed again, and it caught the half-asleep Panda's attention.

"Huh?" He asked when rubbed his eyes and looked down to see the worm that tried to go up his nose.

"WOAAAHHHH!" He shouted as he fell right out of the bed, and stood right back up, taking the ear plugs out as he got back onto his feet. He then ran over to his desk and grabbed a blank scroll, rolling it up and held it in his right paw like a weapon before turning back to his bed, but the worm was gone. The panda was now taking deep breaths as he looked around.

"Alright, Po. You can do this, it's just a little worm. Smash it, and then you can go back to sleep. That's all there is to it" he said to himself. The Panda, who's name was Po kept on looking until he looked down onto his clothing chest, he saw the worm sitting right at the very edge of the trunk's lid. Po's eyes widened and let out a startled cry out at the worm's sight. The small worm jumped right up at Po, the drill bit on the tip of it's head now beginning to rotate fastly. Po held the scroll up to defend himself, but it penetrated his palm, right below his pinkie finger, causing Po to start shouting in pain as it began burrowing up his right arm.

"It's inside! Get out! Get out!" he screamed. Po then grabbed a belt and tied it around his arm super tightly.

"Come on, get out of there you little pest!" Po said, muffled as he tugged the belt to make it tighter with his own teeth. Po then heard a voice coming from the bottom of the stairs, it was his own father, Mr. Ping, the owner of Mr. Ping's Noodles, walking up the stairs one lit candle to illuminate the room. His eyes went wide to see what his own son was doing to himself.

"Po! What are you doing!? Stop that!" Ping shouted before placing the candle on the stool and ran over to Po and loosened the belt before tossing it over to the other end of the room.

"What were you thinking?!" Mr. Ping scolded his adopted son.

"But dad, there was this weird looking worm-thing, and it drilled a hole in my hand and it went right up my arm, and..." Po explained to the goose frantically. Mr. Ping then looked down at Po's hand, only to find there was no hole.

"Po, I don't see anything" the goose told him. Po then looked down to see that the hole that was made by the worm was gone. Po was in disbelief, he knew what he saw.

"But, dad. It was right there, and it went right up my arm" Po told his father, but Ping only tapped his wing on the panda's right paw and then helped him up off the floor and walked him back to his cot.

"You just had a bad dream, that's all. You don't need to be screaming and trying to cut off your circulation this late at night" the goose said as he helped the teenaged panda back into bed and placed a blanket over him.

"But, it felt so real" Po said as he held his right paw up over his head and clenched it to make a fist a few times, but nothing felt different or out of the ordinary.

"Just go back to sleep, and you'll forget this ever happened. Goodnight" Mr. Ping said as he grabbed his lit candle and walked back down the stairs to his own bedroom.

"Night, dad" Po said as he placed his paw back under the blanket and then shifted to the side before going back to sleep, not even bothering to put his ear plugs back in, and drifted into a dreamless slumber throughout the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, inside a small living space lived two pigs who were husband and wife. The wife was making breakfast for the both of them, while the husband pig walked out of the bathroom with a deadpan expression on his face, his eyes wide but his eyelids were slightly shut, and his mouth was in the shape of a straight line.

"Oh, honey, you're awake! Did you want any breakfast?" asked the wife. The husband turned his head towards his wife and spoke in a monotone voice.

"Oh, honey, you're awake! Did you want any breakfast?" repeated the husband pig.

"What? What did you say?" she asked, wanting to make sure her husband was alright.

"What? What did you say?" he repeated what she said again. Now, she was worried and went over to her husband, placing her hooves on his shoulders.

"Sweetie, please stop copying me and answer me. Are you alright?" she asked, but this time, no response came.

"H-Honey?" She asked, tears now brimming in her eyes. Her husband's face now having red lines across his face, and his head splitting open to form something similar to what looked like a plant-pod, only each folds of the pod head has three rows of razor sharp teeth. In the center of it's mouth was an esophagus with more rows of razor sharp teeth surrounding it like an Earthworm, and six eyeballs circled the fang covered esophagus.

"O-Oh my God" the wife whispered to herself in fear, her tears now falling down her face, and her jaw agape in horror at what her mate had become. After mere seconds passed by, the large monstrous pod launched itself forward and closed up it's jaws around the female pig's head, decapitating her, and her body falling to the floor. Once the head was eaten, the pig's head returned to it's original form. He then heard his stomach growl and looked down to it.

"Not... enough... need... more... food" he said, struggling to put the words together as he spoke. He then exited the apartment, shutting the door behind him, and paid no attention to the dead body that now lied on the hardwood floor of the home he once shared with his now deceased wife.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter One has been completed! The Parasytes have come to Earth, and the invasion has begun, with one of these hosts taking their first victim already. Not to mention, one of them failed to take Po's brain, and got stuck going up his arm and is now officially stuck there. In the next chapter, Po is going to experience all sorts of new changes that he never even thought were possible! More to come in the next update. Please review! Thanks!**


	2. Revelation

**A/N: The Parasytes have come to the Valley of Peace, and have manifested themselves inside a host to survive (Not everyone in the Valley, just a few people). Po has encountered one, only instead of taking the panda's brain, it burrowed it's way into his right arm, and now it's stuck there. And a pig who is now home to a Parasyte has just ate the body's former owner's wife by eating her head, and just leaving the house. Now, this is where we continue our story. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was now morning time, and Po was still asleep. The sun barely setting over the hills and the sky was purple and slightly pink, some clouds and stars still in the sky. The panda was peacefully snoring, and he was enjoying his rest, passing off what happened last night as a crazy sleep-paralysis induced nightmare. A foreign voice that the panda had not recognized before, managed to break through his dreamless slumber.

"I have failed, how unfortunate" the voice was slightly high pitched, but male sounding, and it's speech patterns sounded broken.

"Wha? What's unfortunate?" Po asked with a groggy half-asleep sounding voice, believing that this voice was in his dream.

"Be quiet, fat one!" The voice snapped at him, startling Po out of his sleep and launched himself forth out of bed. He then was looking around, hoping to find whoever the voice belonged to, but it was just him in his room, all alone. Po then took a deep breath and gave a small smile.

"That's a relief, I thought somebody was here with me. But, it was just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream" Po whispered. He then walked over to his clothing trunk and opened it, taking out a new pair of pants and put them on, tossing the ones he wore to sleep in his dirty laundry pile that rested on the floor, by the corner next to his desk.

"Po! Come downstairs and have some breakfast!" he heard his father call.

"I'll be right down, dad!" Po called back before running down the stairs, and tripping, causing him to fall down the stairs and land on his belly as he got to the bottom.

"I'm okay, nothing's broken" Po said as he got back up off the floor and sat down at the table where his father sat. On the plate in front of him were simple eggs and toast with butter.

"Looks good, dad. Thank you" the teenaged panda thanked his father before he started eating.

"So, did you ever find that worm you were screaming about last night?" Mr. Ping asked his son, with one eyebrow raised and the other narrowed with a teasing smile on his beak. Po didn't respond and looked down at his right paw.

"No, my arm feels a little numb though" Po told him, his paw feeling fuzzy and he could barely feel his own touch when he tried to make a fist.

"Probably because you had a belt tied around it. Seriously, that is the very definition of dangerous. Don't do that again, alright?" Mr. Ping softly scolded.

"Yes sir" Po replied, his mouth still full of chewed up bread and eggs.

"Also, I need you to go down to the store and pick up a bag of flour, we need some if we're gonna make a new batch of noodles before we open up shop today" the older goose told the panda.

"Yeah sure. I'll be sure to get it today" Po said as he finished his breakfast.

* * *

Later on that day, a teenaged female tiger was carrying a hand-full of blank scrolls as well as a couple of new calligraphy sets that were encased in very fancy wooden boxes was walking down the streets of the Valley. This tiger was named Tigress, and she was the adopted daughter of the well renowned Kung fu master Shifu, a red panda who tutored her in the ways of Kung fu at the Jade Palace. Her adopted father's master, a kindly old tortoise named Oogway helped train her as well.

"I'm just happy I was able to get the exact number of scrolls and calligraphy sets that Master Shifu asked for, otherwise he'd really have my tail" Tigress told herself. Master Shifu was overly strict, and was all about performing Kung fu the old fashioned way, and he was always precise about the tasks he sent Tigress to carry out, and he was overly-punctual about her timing to classes. Master Oogway, however was a kinder and gentler soul, and he knew that Tigress was very fluent in Tiger-style, and he trained her in it's ways when Shifu wasn't tutoring her.

"Ack!" Tigress shouted, as she stubbed her toe on a rock, and caused her to drop a few of the scrolls, one of them rolling out into the middle of the street.

"Oh no" Tigress said worried with her eyes widened, and ran out into the middle of the street to retrieve the scroll.

* * *

Po had just left the market with a large bag of flour in his arms. Once he had paid for the bag, he began his fifteen block trek back to the noodle shop. But by the time he had reached the ninth block, he started to get tired and decided to sit down and take a rest, using the large sack of flower as a cushion for his butt to sit down on.

"Man, walking is a whole lot of exercise, especially when you're carrying something that weighs about as twice as much as what I do" Po said, joking to himself. The sound of a female voice crying out in pain caught his attention, and he looked to the other side of the street to see Tigress, trying to pick up the scrolls and calligraphy sets she dropped.

"Wow, I don't think I've seen her around here before" Po said to himself as he stared at her. He felt his heart start to race faster than it did before, and he started to gain a big goofy smile across his face. His happy thoughts were interrupted when he saw her going out into the street to grab one of the scrolls she dropped that rolled away from her.

"Somebody stop that cart!" Po heard and looked to his right to see a large cart full of heavy items, such as barrels and crates wheeling away from a Calico cat merchant. His eyes widened when he saw that the cart was making it's way towards Tigress. Po then ran over to her and called out to her.

"Look out!" He shouted, catching Tigress' attention. Her head turned to her left to see the cart about to crash into her. Po then jumped off the sack of flour and ran towards her. He took her closer to him with his left arm, and he held his right paw out towards the cart. His eyes were tightly shut, expecting something painful to collide with his arm and break it, but nothing happened. Po then opened his eyes and looked to see that he stopped the cart, he didn't even feel anything.

"Ahh!" He said as he saw his right paw. His fingers were now sharp silver claws, and on the back of it was an eyeball. The claws disappeared and the eyeball shut itself, making his paw go back to normal. Po was in disbelief at what he just saw, his hand actually transformed into something stronger and stopped the cart from colliding with him and Tigress.

"Did you just do that?" Tigress voice caught Po's attention and he looked right down at her.

"Did you just save my life?" she asked him slightly shaken up from almost being run down and turned into a road-kill pancake.

"Sorry, I gotta go!" Po said before running back to the other side of the street, grabbing the flour and running back to the shop, leaving Tigress on her knees in the middle of the street, still staring at the cart with a large paw-print smashed into the wood, stopping it where it was. Tigress then grabbed the scroll and went back to the side of the street she was walking on and grabbed the other items she dropped before running back to the Jade Palace. As she ran, she mental note to herself to find that panda, and to thank him for saving her life.

* * *

Back at the noodle shop, Mr. Ping had just prepared a fresh pot of broth for today's batch of soup for the customers. He took out a ladle and scooped some of the broth into it to take a taste test. Before the liquid could even touch the tip of the goose's beak, the door behind him opened up and slammed hard against the wall, causing him to jump where he stood in shock, and the ladle fell back inside the pot of broth. He saw that it was Po, holding the bag of flour he sent him out for a while ago, with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Po? What happened? Are you okay?" Mr. Ping asked. Po just dropped the flour on the floor, right next to the stove.

"Hey dad, got the flour. I'm gonna go up to my room and relax a bit, okay?" Po said in a fast paced tone of voice before he took a knife out of the cutlery.

"I'm gonna borrow this real quick" Po added before running up the stairs to his bedroom, not even bothering to answer his father's question from before, or to tell him about what happened with the runaway food wagon. Once Po got inside his bedroom, he shut the door behind him and locked it. Po had the knife he took from the kitchen in his left paw in a tight grip while he set his right paw on the desk. He now knew that the worm that crawled into his arm wasn't a bad dream, and that it was real, as his encounter saving Tigress from that wagon proved.

"I don't know how you got in there, but I'm gonna have no trouble getting you out!" Po said to his paw as he raised the knife high over his head, getting ready to stab his own right paw. Before the panda could stab his paw with the blade, his paw began to do something he never thought he'd ever see in his life, not in nightmares or reality: it was changing shape.

"Ahh!" Po shouted, his eyes wide, and his jaw slightly agape. His middle and index fingers grew eyeballs off the tips, and the pinkie and thumb began to transform into small, noodle-like arms with hands of their own on the tips, and the very center of his palm formed a pair of lips.

"What...A...Shame" the paw said. Po recognized the voice as the same one he heard this morning, only it's speech was slightly broken.

"I'm...Right hand... failure" it said. Po then stared directly at it and spoke to it.

"W-What did you do to my paw?" He asked.

"I have...I has eaten it...it's...Gone" the creature responded. Po then started to laugh for a brief second before he then recollected himself and brought the knife down to try and kill it, but it caught the blade with it's own miniature hands. Po gasped in surprise at how strong this creature was, he even watched as it was able to break the blade off the knife and toss it away, the blade being lodged into the ceiling.

"I...New to speaking...Your language. Teach me... Po" the creature spoke to him after breaking the knife.

"Wait, what are you?" Po asked. The fingers where the creature's eyes were began to wilt like dying flowers, and the eyes began to close half-way.

"I...tired...I go to sleep now" it said.

"Hey! Don't you fall asleep on me. You have to answer my questions first!" Po demanded, but it was too late. The creature changed back into Po's right paw. He clutched his wrist and began to shake it, hoping that it would wake it up, but it didn't work.

"Po! It's almost time to open! Help me set the tables up!" Po heard his father call up to him. He then looked back down to his paw, and then ran back downstairs.

"Sorry dad, I'm here now. Let's set some tables up" Po said before he opened up a large cupboard and took out some table cloths out and began to lay them out on the tables where the customers would sit to enjoy their meals. Mr. Ping watched as Po set the tables up as if nothing was going on.

"First strange dreams about worms, he runs home looking like a mugger was chasing him, takes one of my knives without asking, and now he's just doing his job like nothing's happening. I swear, that boy is so not normal" Mr. Ping thought to himself as he cut the vegetables for the soup.

* * *

 **A/N: Ding! Chapter Two is done! We got to meet Tigress, see Po save her life with the help of the Parasyte that took over his arm, as well as see what the Parasyte looks like once the full merging between it's original form and Po's right paw and arm is completed. Thank you so much to those who read and reviewed the first chapter, 'Invasion'. Your guys' reviews are what keep me going. In the next update, Po and his 'Paw' will get a real proper introduction, as well as more Parasyte killings. More to come in the next update. Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Metamorphosis

**A/N: In the last update, Po discovered that what happened the other night with the Parasyte burrowing it's way into his arm was no dream after all after saving Tigress from a speeding runaway food wagon, as well as his hand coming to life and breaking a blade off one of his father's knives. Now, Po's life is about to get even** more **strange and dangerous now that he knows what his right paw can become, and what it's capable of. Now, let's continue! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was now night-time in the Valley of Peace, and most of it's citizens were either getting back from their jobs, back from shopping, making dinner, or just getting ready to go to bed for the night. A female raccoon who just got back from the grocery store and walked right up to the front porch noticed her neighbor's laundry was still out on the clothing lines.

"Huh? Why did she just leave it out?" She asked aloud to herself before placing her groceries on the porch and walked towards her neighbor's house.

"Hey! Mei-Fung! You left your laundry out on the clothes line agai..." she said in mid-sentance, but stopped when her eyes met a truly horrifying sight. The laundry that was hung out was not clean at all, not even dried either, but instead, they were completely drenched in blood. She was gasping with her eyes widened in horror, watching as the drenched clothed dripped blood onto the stone pathways of her neighbor's home.

"Oh my God!" She screamed loudly as she walked backwards and tripped on a flower pot, causing her to fall into one of the bushes that resided right next to the front door. The raccoon was not hurt, the bush cushioned her fall, but she also noticed that the leaves were stained with blood as well, only it was dried slightly.

"This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening" she kept repeating to herself, hoping that this all wasn't real. She then noticed a small patch of white hidden inside the bush and she reached her paw down to grab it. Once she had a good grip on whatever the white patch belonged to, she pulled out to reveal the severed head of a bunny. It belonged to her neighbor, Mei-Fung.

"Mei-Fung! Oh my God!" she screamed, tossing the head away, right below the bloodied clothes and got up out of the bush. She ran back towards her front door and tried her best to open it, but it was locked.

"Come on, where is it!?" She thought to herself in panic as she searched through her pockets to try and find her keys, but all she could feel was the change the peddler at the grocery store gave her. She stopped when she heard heavy breathing behind her, and she swallowed a lump in her throat, fearing for her life and she turned around to discover the source of the breathing. It was her other neighbor, a wolf named Shien.

"S-Shien! M-Mei-Fung is dead! I was just at her house and..." She stopped in the middle of her sentence to notice that he was growling. The growl wasn't a normal wolf growl, it sounded strange, foreign, alien. The raccoon looked down to Shien's paws to see that they were covered in dried blood, and that there were bits and traces of it on his teeth.

"O-Oh dear God. It was you. You...killed Mei-Fung! You're a murderer! MURDERER!" She screamed loudly in his face. Shien's muzzle opened up in four folds. Each one covered in four rows of razor sharp teeth, and out of his throat came out five tentacles with claws at the tips, the claws were glimmering silver, almost knife-like.

"Y-You're not Shien! You can't be!" the raccoon whimpered as she was now backed against the front door. The claws launched towards her and securely grasped onto her wrists and ankles. The fifth claw grasped onto her waist and they pulled her towards his mouth. Shien then let out a howl out of his throat and swallowed his neighbor whole before returning to normal and going back inside his house.

* * *

The next morning, Po woke up and rubbed his eyes with his left paw. He then looked outside the window to see the sun rising.

"It's morning" He whispered to himself. Po then looked down to his body and pinched his flabby gut with his left paw as well.

"It's morning and I'm awake" He said, a little louder this time.

"So why is it... I'm still having this nightmare?" Po concluded as he looked to his right to see his own right arm stretched out to the edge of his shelf where all his scrolls were kept, his middle finger was where the eye was at the tip, and his pinkie and index fingers were the ones that transformed into the noodle arms with it's own set of hands, and the mouth was still on his palm. He also noticed the skin was stretched out at the bottom to create little stub-like legs. He then saw that his paw was reading every single scroll on the shelf, tossing one away after it was done, and then picking up another one to read.

"What are you doing?" Po asked, wanting to catch it's attention. The creature's eye looked behind it's back to look to Po.

"Studying your kind. You animals are truly amazing creatures. Your culture is very interesting as well" it said. It's speech was no longer broken, and it didn't struggle to say words of any kind. Po figured that whatever his paw had become had learned to speak properly in a matter of just one night.

"Just when I thought this couldn't get any creepier" Po whispered, rubbing his forehead with his left paw. He then looked back to his hand.

"So, what are you anyways?" he asked.

"I am not exactly sure what I am. Nor do I have any idea where I came from" it answered honestly.

"You're serious? You have no idea where you came from? Nor do you know what you are?" asked Po.

"If I did, I would't lie to you about it. But I am telling you the truth, my own origins are a mystery to me" it replied before walking back towards Po with it's stubby little legs.

"And why did you go inside my arm exactly?" Po asked, wanting an answer as to what happened two nights ago.

"Originally, my intentions were to take control of your brain, but I failed, and I hoped that the arm contained some sort of gateway to your head, but I was wrong. Now, it is not possible for me to take over your head, as I have now permanently bonded with your right arm and paw" the creature answered.

"And I don't suppose you have a name?" asked Po.

"I have actually pondered the many scrolls on your shelf, and have been wondering what I would call myself. I did come across a scroll containing Japanese characters and words. You may call me, Migi" it responded. Po stifled a giggle and a small smile.

"Migi? That's the name you wanna be called?" asked the teenaged panda.

"Yes. 'Migi' is the Japanese word for 'Right'. And I did infest your right paw, so I figured that name is the most logical" the hand-monster explained.

"Can't argue with that logic. Okay then, Migi it is" Po said. Migi then began to wilt like he did before.

"What's wrong?" Po asked.

"I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now" Migi said as he began to slowly shift back into his paw form.

"No, wait! I still have a lot more questions to ask!" Po said, trying to get Migi to not phase back and go to sleep.

"Use me...with care" said Migi before he finally finished phasing and Po's right paw was back to it's original form. Po just groaned in frustration and fell backwards onto his bed.

"Well this is just great. Now I got a monster living inside my hand, and it doesn't even know what it is" he said to himself in irritation, wanting more answered as to what was happening to him, and why.

"Po! It's time for breakfast!" Po heard his father call out to him.

"Oh, uh...Coming!" Po called back before jumping out of bed, changing his pants and then running down to the table to see his breakfast waiting for him. Eggs, toast, and grapes were on his plate, and it looked delicious. Po was usually hungry a lot before, but he just began eating faster than he ever did before.

"Somebody's hungry" Mr. Ping said to himself as he watched Po eat in amazement. Once Po was finished, and licked his plate free of crumbs, he held it out to his father.

"Can I have some more?" Po asked politely. Mr. Ping just took the dish into his wings and walked back to the stove. After two minutes, he came back to the table with more eggs, toast, and grapes.

"Thank you" Po said as he continued to eat his food. Po knew that today was Sunday, and the shop was always closed on Sundays, which meant he could do whatever he wanted today.

"So you got any plans today, Po?" asked Mr. Ping.

"I dunno. Might just spend some time outside, maybe do something if it comes to mind" Po said with a mouthful of eggs.

"Any dreams last night?" the goose asked.

"You mean about that worm? Don't worry, I haven't been having any more dreams like that" Po told him, even though he really knew it wasn't a dream.

"No no no, not those kind of dreams. I meant dreams about something else, like...noodles?" asked Mr. Ping, his eyes wide and sparkling with hope, a smile across his beak, and head tilted slightly.

"Uh...no" Po answered. Mr. Ping's hopeful look faded with a look of disappointment.

"Oh, I see. But anyways, if you're gonna go out today, be sure to be back by six. The town has been placed under a curfew" the goose told him while now sipping on some tea.

"Curfew? What's wrong?" Po asked, a little curious as to why.

"A lot of animals across the Valley have been turning up dead. Including Mei-Fung from down the street. There was a lot of blood, there was even a pig who's husband went missing, and her body was found without a head on the floor of their living room" the older goose explained to him.

"That's disturbing" Po said as he finished the last of his grapes.

"Tell me about it. But until whoever is responsible for these killings is caught, the Valley of Peace is on curfew. All residents are to be back in their homes by six PM" Mr. Ping replied. Once Po was finished with breakfast, he took his plate over to the sink where the dishes were washed and placed it in the water.

"I'll be back" said Po before leaving the restaurant.

* * *

Po was now walking throughout the streets of the Valley, staring down at his paw occasionally as he walked.

"Po" a familiar voice caught his attention, it was Migi. Po looked down to see his middle and index fingers growing the eyeballs at the tips and the mouth appearing in the center of his palm.

"Where are you going?" Migi asked. Po replied as quietly as possible so that nobody else could him. There weren't really anybody out in the streets right now, but Po didn't want to take any chances.

"I'm going to see the town doctor today" he told him.

"What for? You seem perfectly healthy" Migi asked, confused as to why he'd want to go to the doctor.

"So he can cut you off, that's why" Po answered.

"That would be very unwise of you, Po. I acquire nutrition from your bloodstream, to I need to be attached to you to survive. Besides, even if you were successful in severing me from the rest of your body, I would wither away and die, and you would be forced to live the rest of your existence without a right arm" Migi explained, trying to coax the teenaged panda out of going to the doctor to get him removed from his body.

"Better then having a freaky little monster living inside my paw for the rest of my life. Do you realize how much of a freak I'd look like if somebody saw you? I'd be the pariah of the entire Valley" Po told him with his eyes narrowed down. Before Migi could respond, his eyes turned from Po to the street, the fingers in which Migi's eyes were slightly extended.

"What are you doing?" Po asked, an eye raised in confusion.

"I sense one" Migi replied.

"What do you mean you 'Sense One'? What does that even mean?" Po asked.

"I mean, I sense one of my own kind" answered Migi. His answered causing Po to have a look of horror and shock on his face.

"Y-You mean there are more of you out there?" asked Po in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so" Migi replied.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you go, chapter 3! We witnessed another Parasyte-related killing, as well as Po's first proper introduction to his Parasyte, who is now named Migi. News of these killing are now spreading around the Valley like wildfire, and everybody is on edge, even law enforcement. And now, Migi is aware that there are more Parasytes on Earth and in the Valley of Peace. What will happen? How much danger are Po and Migi in exactly? You'll have to wait and see in Chapter 4. More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	4. Retaliation

**A/N: (Humming the Parasyte theme) Oh, hey! In the last update, we witnessed another Parasyte related killing of a raccoon at the hands of a Parasyte infected wolf, who ate her and her rabbit neighbor. Po and the Parasyte that has manifested his right paw have now been properly introduced to one another, and dubbing itself 'Migi' (Japanese for 'Right'). Word of the Parasyte killings have been putting everyone in the Valley of Peace on edge. Migi has also detected another Parasyte nearby. This is where we continue, and see where it takes us. Enjoy!**

* * *

Po stared in horror as he watched Migi looking right down the street. The teenaged Panda started to feel even more scared and nervous, especially now that he knew that there were more of whatever Migi was in the Valley, or even throughout the planet.

"But how can you tell it's even there?" Po asked, curious as to how Migi could sense another one of his own kind.

"It's similar to brainwaves. It's within a 300-meter radius from where we are. It's my first time sensing it, but I know it is there" Migi explained.

"And you mean to tell me that there's another animal out there who's going through the same thing I am?" Po asked.

"It is a possibility. But we need to start moving before something else happens" Migi told him. Po nodded and began walking forward. Once he came across a corner, Migi's eyes shifted to the right.

"Go right, and then keep going straight until I say stop" said Migi. Po started to feel his heart race as he turned the corner and kept on walking further down the path. After walking three more blocks, Migi had Po make a left turn.

"Stop" Migi said.

"What's wrong?" Po asked.

"It seems that it has sensed me too. The closer I got, the quicker it picked up on my signal" Migi explained. Po then gulped and began to emit sweat from his forehead. He had never been more nervous than he was in his life right now. Migi's eyes stretched up to Po's eye-level to properly communicate with him.

"Po, what is it? We need to keep moving" Migi said with persistence in his voice.

"S-So, if it's really one of your own species, then does that mean it's an animal who's brain was eaten?" Po asked, trying to hide his fear, but not doing a very good job, for Migi could sense it coursing through his body.

"It's very likely that may be the case" Migi confirmed. Po's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and began walking backwards, away from where Migi was guiding him.

"Then no way am I gonna go there. That is just too messed up!" Po shouted before attempting to run away. Migi then extended Po's arm over to the side of a building and turned his pinkie and thumb into sharp knife-like silver claws, digging into the stone foundations and holding Po back from running away.

"What are you doing? Let go!" Po demanded, tugging on his arm to try and break Migi's grip loose, but he was too strong. Migi's eyes then looked behind the wall and extended themselves further to face Po again.

"Po, I would like to find out what kind of creature I really am. That sort of information would be quite valuable to you as it is to me. We cannot turn back now, besides, there's no point if it has already sensed me as well" Migi said, attempting to persuade the teenager into going further instead of running. Po then sighed and then spoke back.

"Well when you put it like that, I can't argue with you. Alright, let's go" Po said. Migi then detached himself and the claws disappeared back into the tips of his pinkie and thumb.

"A wise choice. Now turn left and keep moving" Migi ordered. Po then continued his walk down the street, his heart still racing inside his chest.

"Another twenty meters and then go right down that alleyway. It seems to be feeding" said Migi. Po then did as he was instructed and then stopped to see a dog feasting on the body of a Crocodile. The dog was a boarder collie, with black patches of fur on his ears, and a large brown patch over his right eye, with a black patch over his left eye. His clothes were a dark blue vest with gold trimming, and black pants that went down to his knees.

"Oh dear God. I feel like I'm gonna be sick" Po said, covering his mouth with his left paw. Po's comment caught the dog's attention and it stood up to face him. He then noticed Migi and then wiped the blood off his muzzle with his arm.

"So, you failed in securing your host's brain I see?" asked the dog. His voice cold, monotone, and lifeless. Po felt like he was being talked to by a zombie.

"P-Please don't hurt me, Mr. Dog, sir" said Po, frozen in place in fear. The dog then walked closer up to Po and then narrowed it's eyes down and showed it's fangs, letting out a growl.

"Your host...is not...optimal. It must be... terminated" the dog said before gleaming silver claws extended out of his fingertips. Migi then looked to Po.

"Run! Now, Po! Run!" Migi told Po. He didn't hesitate to start running away from the dog while shouting in horror.

"You told me to take you there and now you just wanna leave!?" Po asked aloud.

"I have sensed it's murderous intent!" Migi exclaimed as Po ran.

"Wait, what!? It wants to kill us!?" Po shouted.

"Not us, just you. You still have your brain in tact, and it views you as a threat" Migi told him. Po was now even more scared than before, he didn't want to die, but he felt like he wasn't going to make it.

* * *

Back in the alleyway, the dog's claws retracted and began to speak to itself.

"It's signal...failing. Must not...let them...escape" the dog said to itself in a hoarse manner. A single red line formed down it's head and the canine's entire head split into and began to change shape. Each side of the head changing into large bat-like wings, and in the center was a large plant-pod looking head with only two yellow eyes on top.

"Panda...must...die" the dog said as the claws came out the tips of his fingers again and the wings began to flap as he jumped into the air. The monstrous creature now taking flight to take down both Po and Migi, flying in their direction.

* * *

Migi lead Po to a playground that was meant for the younger children of the Valley to play in. He hid right behind a park bench, and began hyperventilating in fear.

"Control your breathing, Po" Migi told him. He looked behind the bench a few times to see if the dog had followed them.

"It wants to fight. We'll do it here" Migi told Po.

"What? You wanna fight that thing?!" Po shouted. He thought Migi was crazy for wanting to fight an animal that had clearly been infested with whatever Migi's true kind was.

"There is no other option. It is dead set on killing you. If you die, that means I die as well, this is the only option we have. We are in this together" Migi said. Po then heard flapping noises, which caused him to look to the sky. It was the dog, and it was letting out an alien-like screech out to the sky.

"I can't fight that thing!" Po shouted. Migi then changed shape. All four fingers on Po's paw transformed into sharp claws and his arm extented to reach the sky and made whipping-like motions towards the dog. Migi attempted to strike the dog five times, but each time that happened, the dog flew out of where the claws were aiming. But after one misstep in it's defense strategy, the dog felt Migi pierce right through it's side and pulled out the dog's heart.

"Raarrrrghhhh!" It screamed in pain while falling from mid-flight onto the stone street. Migi then went back to the original length of Po's arm and then saw the small oval-shaped organ with small arteries on the very top. It was still beating in between the sharp claws. Migi's two eyes appeared in Po's palm over his lips.

"Is that it's heart?" Po asked. His eyes then drifted away from the dog's heart to the dying dog itself. He was groveling on the ground, trying to reach for Po, dragging the rest of his body with him, leaving a trail of blood along his way.

"It will die without it. Watch, just like me it is dependent on it's host's digestive system and other vital organs" Migi explained before crushing the heart, and popping it like a balloon. Po flinched and slightly gagged when the heart was destroyed, but then watched as the dog's body began to shrivel up and die where it stood.

"Wow, I guess there really are more of you out there, aren't there?" Po whispered to himself, it was audible enough for Migi to hear what he was saying.

"Yes, but this one's core was the head. It controlled the host by manipulating their nervous system. But it made a crucial mistake when it shifted it's body to form wing and to try and gain an advantage from the skies. That caused it's core to alter and it's body to disperse, creating an opening for the heart" Migi told him. Po just kept on staring at the corpse while listening to Migi's lecture.

But, it was still...one of your own kind" Po said.

"It was laxed with it's studies of animal culture. Research is the reason I won this fight" Migi told him.

"It's almost like I'm talking to an insect. He doesn't even feel a shred of sympathy for murdering one of it's own species" Po thought to himself.

"Let's go to that river over there. We're gonna have to clean all this blood off" Po told Migi, his entire right paw was covered in blood, and if he were to walk through the Valley with his hand still coated in blood, other animals would suspect something.

"Very well" Migi agreed.

* * *

Tigress had left the Jade Palace after another day of training to try and find Po. She was dead set on finding him so she could thank him for saving her life yesterday. She had never known anyone more brave enough to put their lives on the line for her, to make sure she was safe.

"Where could he be? I've checked half the Valley today but haven't found anything" Tigress said to herself until she looked to the river and saw someone. It was Po, washing his hand off in the river.

"There he is. The only panda in the Valley" Tigress said as she approached the river slowly, watching Po soak his right paw with the cold water in the stream.

"Um, excuse me?" she spoke up. Po then looked behind him and called out, startled at how close she was to him. He then got nervous about if she saw Migi. He looked to his right paw to see a regular old paw, Migi wasn't in control. Po then got back up and wiped his wet paw on his pants to try it off.

"Did I scare you? I'm sorry" Tigress apologized.

"It's fine, I'm just a little jumpy" Po replied.

"So what were you doing?" Tigress asked. Po then tried to think up of an excuse that Tigress would believe, because if he told her that he just fought and killed a dog that was possessed by an alien with the help of another alien that was living in his right paw, she'd just call him crazy or just laugh.

"I was uh...washing some tree sap I got on my paw in the river. I don't like it when things are sticking to me" Po lied, hoping she would buy it.

"I see. So, do you remember me?" Tigress asked.

"Yeah, you were that one tiger that almost got hit by that cart, right?" Po responded. Tigress smiled and gave a small nod.

"That was me, yeah. I was looking all over the place for you, so that I could thank you" she replied. Po blushed and rubbed the back of his head with his left paw, hiding the right paw behind his back.

"Aw, it was nothing, really" Po insisted.

"Well, it was to me. My name is Tigress" Tigress said, introducing herself and holding her right paw out. Po then took her left paw into hers and shook it.

"Po, Po Ping" he said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Po" Tigress said. The two broke their paw-shake apart after a few seconds of continuing the shake on.

"I was wondering if there was a way I could, you know, repay you?" Tigress asked, her paws behind her back and twirling her foot in the grass, a little nervous and shy, as this was her first time speaking to an animal of the opposite sex.

"Repay me?" Po asked, bewildered at her question. Po had never really spoken to an opposite sex animal as well. He spent most of his time working at the noodle shop, and he hardly ever had any free time to himself, as his father was dead-set on him carrying on the family business. This was an entirely new experience for him.

"Well, yeah. You did save my life, it's only natural I show my gratitude in some way" she answered.

"Oh, well alright. How about tomorrow we both um...have lunch together?" Po suggested.

"That's it? Well, okay. Name the time and place" Tigress said.

"Awesome, how about tomorrow evening at the 'Flying Boar'?" Po asked. Tigress then nodded and held her left paw up and held her pinkie out.

"I can live with that. So, it's a date?" Tigress asked. Po smiled and held out his right paw, extending his pinkie out and locking it with Tigress' pinkie.

"It's a date" Po confirmed. Their pinkies now let go of one another and Tigress turned her back to Po, but tilted her head so she could see him still.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Po" she said before turning her head forwards and walking away. Po gave off an infatuated smile and letting out a happy sigh.

"Po" he heard a voice come out of nowhere, snapping him out of his thoughts, it was Migi. Po then looked down to see Migi's mouth in the center of the palm, and an eyeball at the bottom of where the thumb was.

"I sense a change in your neurological wave patterns. I sense your heart beating faster than before. I can tell you want to mate with the one called 'Tigress', is that correct?" Migi said. Po began blushing as red as a tomato and his eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about!? I don't wanna MATE with her! I just met her, and we barely know each other!" Po declined.

"That is what you tell yourself, but from what you are feeling proves otherwise" Migi replied. Po then just sighed again, but this time it was one of annoyance.

"You know what, believe what you want. We're going home" Po said before walking back towards Ping's Noodles. Po still felt a little bit of happiness and joy inside him, tomorrow night was his first date.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter 4 is completed! We got some awesome action, as well as a little TiPo for all you shippers out there! But now, Po knows that there are other Parasytes besides Migi on Earth and that they have murderous and cannibalistic intent, and only he and Migi know about it when nobody else in the Valley of Peace does. But what will Po do with this knowledge now that he knows what the Parasytes are and what they are really capable of? More to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


	5. Declaration

**A/N: Welcome everybody to chapter 5 of KFP: Parasyte. In the last update, Po and Migi fought a dog that was the host to another Parasyte, and emerged victorious, leaving the dog to die in the streets. Po also got to meet Tigress, who finally got to thank him for saving her from the runaway wagon from yesterday. Now, as a token of her appreciation, she agreed to go out with Po tomorrow night to dinner. Now, that Po knows that there are more Parasytes on Earth, and in the Valley of Peace, what will he do with what he knows? Read to find out. Enjoy!**

* * *

Po was now in his room at the noodle shop reading a news-scroll that was delivered by the village messenger earlier that morning. Po had the scroll lying on his lap, and held it straight with his left paw, while Migi was reading the scroll along with him.

"It seems that your kind has been able to narrow down my kind's killing patterns" said Migi.

"What do you mean?" asked Po, confused as to what Migi meant by 'Killing Patterns'.

"Like for instance, the dog we saw earlier was eating that crocodile, correct?" Migi asked. Po only nodded in response and continued to let Migi explain.

"Dogs are very territorial based on what I've studied about them. Some predators will only go after smaller animals, whether they be prey or fellow predators. Others will attack and kill bigger and larger predators to claim territory as well as hunting and feeding grounds as well" Migi told him. It all made sense to him now, Po began to understand how these monsters operated and how they killed.

"So it's not just for food, it's also to claim territory" Po said.

"Indeed. But there is also another thing that concerns me" Migi added.

"And what's that?" Po asked.

"There is always the one predator who will always aim to claim as much territory as they can. Just one space won't be enough, their goal will more than likely to be the Apex Predator. They will not stop killing, feeding, or claiming territory until everything belongs to them, and to ensure that no other animal can challenge them" Migi explained. Po's eyes widened and his heart began to race slightly. The thought of such a thing was terrifying to him, then again, it would be terrifying to anyone.

"It's similar to how your ancestors acted during the feral stages of their evolution. Before they became civilized and began developing their own senses of morality as well as their own senses of right and wrong" Migi added. Po then began to be quiet for a bit, and Migi extended the fingers his eyes were on up to Po's eye-level.

"Po, are you alright? You have been silent for a while now" Migi asked.

"I was just wondering if we should really be keeping our mouths shut about this" Po said aloud.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Migi.

"Think about it, we're the only ones who know what these things are and what they can do. What we know can be helpful in taking them down" Po explained.

"I do not believe that to be a wise choice. Your kind has always had a history of making rash decisions. It is very unlikely that they will listen to you, they might even deem you an enemy and have you captures since I have manifested your arm" Migi told him. Po hated to admit it, but Migi was right.

"But do you really believe we're the only ones who can handle this?" Po asked.

"There is nobody else who can do it but you and myself. We need to cooperate, and learn to trust each other if we are to truly take own this enemy together" Migi told him. Po then stood up and looked back to his paw.

"Alright, I trust you. If you think that the authorities such as the guards, the Kung fu masters, or even the Emperor himself can't take them, then we're gonna be the ones to do it" Po concluded.

"We should also go out again later in the afternoon. If we come across another one of my kind, we can learn a few things" Migi suggested.

"Seems good, we'll do it" Po agreed before rolling the news-scroll back up and lied down on his bed to take a slight rest.

* * *

Later on when the sun was close to setting over the mountains, and the sky was totally orange, and the streets were barely populated, Po walked around with his paws in his pockets. He looked around a few areas, went window shopping, ate at another food establishment, or even just sat in the park, but no matter what he did or where he went, Migi had not detected another one of his kind. Exhausted, and tired, he sat down on a bench near the same playground where they killed the dog from before.

"This is just ridiculous. Not another one of those monsters has shown up try and kill us yet. This is probably the most boring afternoon I've ever experienced in my life" Po said.

"You are over-exaggerating, Po" Migi said. Po looked to see only Migi's lips in the center of his palm, no miniature arms, or eyes, just the mouth.

"We've been out here for two hours, and we haven't made any progress. You never even told me if you sensed one, so I'm not over-exaggerating about this afternoon being a huge waste of time" Po said to Migi.

"Your tone of voice says differently" Migi pointed out.

"Don't get smart with me!" Po snapped back.

* * *

Nearby, Shien, the same wolf who killed and ate his neighbors was leaning against a wall of a wooden post reading a news-scroll. Within a day, Shien learned how to speak the citizens' of the Valley's langage, as well as how to read.

"Hmm, pathetic little animals. They don't even know that our shadow will soon be casting over them" Shien said aloud to himself. The wolf's ears then perked up, and then his head went up straight.

"I sense something. One of my own perhaps?" Shien asked himself before rolling up the scroll and tossing it aside into a barrel full of trash. He then began to walk down the road and look around for the other one of his kind he sensed. He found nothing until he looked down one road to see Po sitting on a bench in front of a playground where several children were playing.

"Huh, how strange. The signals are coming from him, but yet I can sense his brain is still in tact. How can this be?" Shien asked himself.

"There's only one way to find out. I must confront this panda, and discover what his condition is" Shien said as he began to slowly walk towards Po.

* * *

Po's eyes grew heavy, he felt like he needed a nap. He let out a large yawn and his head looked down to his stomach, his arms splayed out and resting on the back of the bench itself.

"Maybe I should...rest my eyes for a moment" Po said in a tired voice. The teenaged panda then felt his right arm go numb, and he could feel Migi take control.

"Po, I've been sensed" said Migi. Po then stood up and got off the bench, looking around for the other one of Migi's kind that he had detected.

"Where is it?" asked Po.

"I do not know, but it is coming closer. I can sense it's curiosity about myself, but there is a fifty percent chance it may have hostile intent" Migi told him. Po then looked over to the playground to see that there were small animal children playing in the park, and there were parents supervising them as well.

"We can't fight them here though, there are too many animals here" Po told Migi.

"I agree, it would be unwise of us to make a spectacle of ourselves here. Besides, these animals' lives could be at risk if we confronted them here, and we had no choice but to battle it" Migi agreed.

"Right, we have to draw them away from here. There's an abandoned lot not too far from here. There used to be a house there, but after something caught fire the entire thing burnt to the ground, and it's been nothing but an empty square patch of dirt ever since" Po explained. Migi thought to himself, and then looked back up at Po.

"If you believe that is where we should lead them, then we must go now. I can sense it getting closer, it's 150 meters away from us right now" said Migi. Po then began to walk away as subtly as he could so that the other residents of the Valley would not tell something was wrong. When Migi told Po that it was getting closer, Po picked up the pace slightly, speed-walking towards the location he wanted to go. Eventually, after three minutes, Po had arrived at the lot and stood right in the middle.

"This is the place. And there's nobody else here, good. Nobody will see us so that they can end up getting in the way, or reporting us to the authorities" Po said to his own right paw, which now only had a pair of lips on the palm, as well as two eyeballs above them.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" A voice said. Po gasped and his eyes went wide and turned around to see Shien standing at the very edge of the lot, and walking closely towards him. Po backed away slightly as he did so until he was against the concrete wall of another house that was build right behind the lot.

"You lured me here to protect these animals didn't you? You actually are about them? These animals are savage beings, they are the ones responsible for the dying of their own planet, wasting it away, taking it for granted. Not the kind of species risking your life for" Shien said as he now stood a few feet away from Po.

"You're wrong" Po said, trying to stand his ground.

"Am I, now?" asked Shien. Po just stood there silently.

"It is clear to me now. You still have control of your brain, and your body. You're not like the other Parasytes that have come to this planet, I can tell that much" Shien continued.

"Parasytes?" Po whispered. Before he could ask Shien any questions, Migi sprung forth and held himself in front of Po. The index finger only having an eye on the tip, the others covered with the sharp metallic claws going from the joint to the tip.

"Stay back. If you attack this panda, I will have no choice but to retaliate and kill you" Migi threatened. His threat only made Shien let out a sickly giggle at it.

"Why do you even bother defending a defective host? You should join me, all you gotta do is transfer yourself to me" Shien told him. Migi's one eye went wide and he continued to speak.

"A transfer? That doesn't seem possible at this point" Migi told him.

"Oh, but I can assure you, it is. Moving from a paw to a head is quite difficult and presumed impossible, but moving from a paw to a paw is very simple" Shien said. His entire head split right down the middle in two, like a Venus Fly Trap with razor sharp metal teeth. Po then started to shake as he watched one large bulky tentacle covered with muscle tissue come out the top. Shien then held out his arm and cut off his own right paw, causing a geyser of blood to flow to the ground.

"See? I have created an opening. Join me, and we can outlast a majority of the other Parasytes' lifespans by another 140 years" said Shien. Not a single word was spoken by Migi, or Po.

"What are you waiting for? Kill that panda and join me, quickly. I am losing a lot of valuable blood" Shien said, irritation and impatience in his voice.

"Um, Migi?" Po asked, trying to get Migi's attention, but he didn't respond.

"Maybe you won't be so hesitant once I kill your host. Without a living host you'll wither away and die, so you'll have no choice but to join me!" Shien shouted, launching his one bulky tentacle towards Po. Migi split the paw up into three blade-tipped tentacles and deflected Shien's blade back before cutting off the center of it, while the other two tentacles sliced through the wolf's midsection and his neck.

"Ahh!" Po shouted in horror. All three of Migi's tentacles pierced right through the decapitated head of Shien, one was in his forehead, the second inside his mouth, and the third was right through his left eye.

"W-Why would you do this to me? you t-t-traitor! M-My Body! I need my body to survive! I need my...body to...survive" Shien said before he finally gave in to death and his head withered away. The tentacles retracted and resumed their original form as Po's right paw.

"You saved my life" said Po. Migi then had two eyes come out of the index and middle finger before he looked back up to Po.

"I didn't think it was possible for me to be transferred, I was only thinking of my own life, hence why I defended you. Without you, there is no me either" said Migi in response. Po was somewhat insulted, feeling that Migi's response was a little self-centered. Migi then let out a yawn and began to wilt.

"I'm going to sleep now" Migi said before shifting back into a paw, and letting Po have control once again. He then just stared at the sliced corpse of Shien and remembered what the wolf had said.

"So that's what they're called huh? Parasytes" Po said to himself as he watched Shien's head wither away a lot more.

* * *

 **A/N: And chapter five is complete! We got more Po and Migi vs Parasyte action. Po had now officially declared his own war on the Parasytes with Migi at his side, due to the belief that nobody else but them can handle it. And Shien has finally been slain, and with this victory Po has discovered the true names of the creatures who are killing and feeding off the Valley, Parasytes. Much more to come in the next update. Please review, thanks!**


End file.
